Locker Room
by macstooge
Summary: Sora is Destiny Island High's basketball captain and star player. Roxas is the suspended captain of Twilight Town High's basketball team. What happens when Sora catches Roxas' eye? RoxasxSora SoraxRoxas SMUT/YAOI/ONESHOT (disclaimer, don't own anything ya!)


The screech of sneakers and the soft thumping of the basketballs were somehow heard amongst the cheering of the crowd as Destiny Island High dominated their rival school, Twilight Town High. "Sora! Pass me the ball!" A teen shouted as he ran down the court, his oversized sneakers thudding along the glossed floors. Panting, the lithe brunette dribbled the ball as he searched for his teammate, finally finding the tuft of orange hair behind a tall redhead clad in the red, black and white uniform of Twilight High. "Got it, Wakka!" Sora shouted as he feinted to the left, dodging another of Twilight High's students before passing the ball to his teammate. Catching the ball effortlessly, the tanned student turned and jumped, dunking the ball successfully before landing back onto the glossed floors with a heavy breath. "Quick bastard." The redhead spat as he glared down at the tanned student in the blue, white and yellow basketball uniform. "Don't lose your chocobos, ya!" Wakka teased the fuming redhead as he passed the taller boy. "Name's Axel, number eight. Get it memorised because I'm coming for you!" Axel snarled as he pushed past the shorter student. "Got it! Name's Wakka, number six! I'll be waiting, ya!" The shorter student chuckled as he caught up to his brunette teammate.

Breathing heavily, Sora found himself opposite the snarling redhead kid from Twilight High as he ended up with the ball again. "Come on, kid!" Axel muttered as he trailed after the quick stepping brunette. Looking over his shoulder, Sora chuckled as the other student tried to keep up with him, forgetting that he should keep his eye on the ball and to the front. "Run- Run away!" A blonde kid shouted as he managed to snag the ball from the brunette. "Good job, Demyx!" Axel shouted as he easily passed the amused brunette student, the redhead chasing after the manic blonde. "Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this!" Demyx wailed as he dribbled the ball towards the Destiny Island hoop. "You'd be correct with that!" A sharp voice cut in, the Destiny Island student stealing the ball from the other student. "Now that's just plain rude!" Demyx shouted, his hands immediately flying to his hips as he scowled at the blonde student that jogged towards their basket. "Go, Tidus, ya!" Wakka chortled as he ran past, distracting Axel from the play they were planning to run through. "Sora!" Tidus called before slinging the ball to the lithe brunette. Grinning, Sora caught the ball and raced to the other team's basket, the seconds slipping away to the last few as the brunette dunked the ball. Soon after the ball had slipped through the netting, the siren blared to let the whole gymnasium know of the game's end. Roaring in applause, the crowd stood up in the stands as the Destiny Island team won the game with barely any seconds to spare.

Lifting his basketball singlet to wipe at the sweat that dripped down his face, Sora panted as he made his way to the designated team benches on the side of the court. "That's our captain, ya!" Wakka shouted as he called to the out of breath brunette from across the court. Smiling sheepishly, Sora rubbed the back of his neck as he raised a hand in greeting to the older boy. Stopping a few more times to accept a slap on the shoulder by his teammates and coach, the brunette soon made it to the benches, finally able to sit down. Easing onto the wooden bench, Sora sighed in relief as he grabbed one of the free white towels to wipe at his face. "You were great out there, you know." A soft voice murmured, interrupting the brunette's long awaited break. Peeking from behind the slightly sweaty towel, Sora once again sighed with relief as he realised it was Riku and not another teammate or classmate. "Oh thanks, babe. You know you could be great too if you quit the swimming team." Sora mentioned, teasing his silver haired boyfriend with a grin and chuckle. Rolling his eyes, Riku sat next to the brunette, sidling up next to the sweaty teen. "You know we have a date tonight right? You better take a shower and get ready here. You can just meet me at my place." The older boy murmured, winking at the shorter boy before placing a chaste kiss on the brunette's cheek. "Got it. See you then, Riku!" Sora called as he raised his aching body off the benches and headed towards the locker room.

"It sucks that you couldn't play, Roxas. You would've totally kicked that little brunette's ass." Axel muttered, glaring at the brunette's form as he walked away from the benches and his silver haired boyfriend. "It's alright. You know I wasn't allowed to play because of what happened last game anyways." The small blonde stated, his jaded cerulean blue eyes following the brunette as well. "I'm really sorry, Roxy! You know I'm no good at basketball!" Demyx wailed as he pounced on the shorter blonde's lap, crushing him with his weight as he wriggled and writhed on the smaller boy. "Ugh get off, Dem. It's okay, besides I found something interesting to take the sting out of being suspended." Roxas murmured, his keen eyes still trained on eerily similar teenager. Axel turned to the suspended captain of the team and grinned. "You going for that sweet thing? Damn, I didn't peg you for a Seme, Roxy." The redhead teased as he prodded the shorter blonde. "Shut up." Roxas snarled, pushing the dirty blonde off him and stalking after the other school's brunette student.

Entering the strangely empty locker room, Sora headed to his locker immediately, eager to take his sweaty basketball uniform off and take a shower. Huffing slightly, the brunette threw the white hand towel onto one of the benches in front of his row of lockers and set about opening his locker and retrieving his date clothes that he had stashed there before the game. Humming to himself, the brunette began undressing, assuming that nobody else was planning on using the locker room or showers. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say! Please, oh baby! Don't go!" Sora sang as he slipped out of his sneakers, taking his knee high length socks off as well and stuffing them into his locker. "Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go." The brunette continued as he slipped his singlet off, casually throwing it onto the hand towel. Continuing to hum the rest of the song, Sora slid his basketball shorts off before heading to the showers.

Keeping as quiet as possible, Roxas followed after the brunette, hissing in success as he realised the other student headed to the locker room by himself. Silencing his excited breathing, the blonde watched as the brunette student walked into the room, shutting the door after himself. Waiting for a few minutes, Roxas entered after the other student, opening and shutting the door quietly. Looking around the room, the blonde was surprised when the other boy began to sing. Peering from behind the row of lockers, Roxas watched as the brunette began to shed his clothing, all the while singing along to the popular theme song from a video game. Interest piqued by the almost entrancing brunette, Roxas inched a little closer to peek even more at the lithe student. Unable to keep himself content with just watching, the blonde found himself nearly cockily walking out from behind the row of lockers to follow the Destiny Island High's basketball captain into the shower when the brunette faltered, looking around the benches for a towel.

His sexual drive ruling his actions, Roxas stepped behind the row of lockers once more and slowly began to slip out of his own basketball uniform, flinging the singlet over his shoulder in a need to be naked and near the brunette. His sneakers shrieking against the tiled floor, Roxas froze, expecting the brunette to turn around when he continued to make his way to the showers. Raising an eyebrow at the cluelessness of the brunette, Roxas shook his head as he stood on one leg, hopping as he undid the laces of his sneakers, keen to get the pair of shoes off his feet. The shoes off and flung into an unknown corner of the locker room, the rest of the blonde's clothes seemed to melt away in a matter of seconds. Now standing as naked as the brunette before him, Roxas smirked as he stepped out from behind the lockers, confidently following after the happy go lucky teen.

Cocking his head to the side, Sora paused as he heard a soft screech of sneakers against the tiles of the locker room. Furrowing his brow, the brunette strained to hear another sound when the room fell silent around him. Shrugging his shoulders, Sora continued to make his way to the shower cubicles, keen to rinse the sweat from his body. Pausing to look for a towel, Sora shook his head and resigned to finding one after he bathed, delighting in the fact that he was alone in the locker room by himself for once. Entering the designated shower area, Sora stepped into the semi open cubicle nearest to him and reached to turn the water on when he felt a thin pair of arms wrap around his waist. Surprised, the brunette twisted and turned in the strange pair of arms until he caught sight of the unknown boy. "What the hell, man? Do you go to school here?" Sora questioned, a little disturbed and surprised by the forward attitude of the strange blonde.

Chuckling, Roxas released the brunette from his grasp to stand cockily in the cubicle, hands resting on his hips. "I'm Roxas, captain of the Twilight High basketball team. You're Sora right?" The blonde asked, introducing himself a little too arrogantly for the brunette's liking. Sora nodded though, answering the other boy a little hesitantly as the blonde advanced on him, pushing him back into the corner of the cubicle. "I like you, Sora. You're...refreshing." Roxas murmured, a smirk dancing upon his full lips. "Look, I-I have a boyfriend." The brunette stuttered as he backed into the corner of the cubicle until his back hit the cold tiles. His smirk widening, Roxas sashayed up to the brunette, placing a hand on either side of the trembling boy's body. "It's not quite that simple." The blonde murmured before crashing his lips onto the brunette's.

Surprised, Sora moaned into the blonde's aggressive kiss, allowing the other boy to force his tongue into his mouth. Smirking into the harsh kiss, Roxas savagely bit at the brunette's lips, tearing open the sensitive flesh. The golden glow of pleasure that had washed over Sora with the blonde's kiss now shattered with the pain of his now bleeding lips, ripping him from his daydream. Biting the blonde back twice as hard, Sora began beating his closed fists against the other boy's bare chest in an attempt to push him away. Chuckling through his nose, Roxas ignored the brunette's feeble tries to push his naked body away from his own and continued to ravage the brunette's mouth. Unable to resist the blonde's relentless sexual advances, Sora moaned into the almost gnashing teeth and bloodied lips of the aggressive boy.

Managing to pull away from the blonde's eager lips, Sora slapped the other boy across the cheek. Sighing heavily, Roxas glared at the near crying brunette until the panting boy began to speak. "I'm a virgin!" Sora snarled, as he too glared at the other boy, waiting for his response. "Well, that makes things a little more interesting, doesn't it?" Roxas teased, leaning forward to lick at the brunette's lips. Biting back a moan contorted sob, Sora shook his head as the blonde engaged him in yet another bruising kiss. Once again, Sora quickly resorted to beating his closed fists against the blonde's chest in another attempt to deny the other boy's advances when the blonde slipped his tongue in between the brunette's lips. Moaning into the now pleasing kiss, Sora rubbed his own tongue against the blonde's, seeking even more pleasure from the kiss.

Breaking apart from the brunette's lips with a harsh breath, Roxas grinned at the now dazed boy that licked his lips with a soft sigh. "Want more?" Roxas asked, a little tauntingly as he regarded the panting boy with a smirk. "Uhn." Sora moaned as he nodded in response to the other, leaning forward a little to initiate a soft kiss against the blonde's lips. Surprised by the brunette's forwardness, Roxas smiled against the soft lips of the other boy as he reached out to grab the brunette's hips. Pulling away from the blonde, Sora gasped and sucked in air, unaware that the blonde now lifted his legs off the floor and wrapped them around his waist. "Keep your legs tight around me." Roxas whispered huskily as he reached beyond the brunette's thin hips to turn the water on the both of them. Nodding hastily, Sora tightened his legs around the blonde's own thin waist, his shivering and eager body rubbing against the blonde's hardening length unintentionally.

Groaning, Roxas rolled his hips and ground his erection along the curve of the brunette's ass, slowly rocking himself to a heightened level of pleasure. Flinging his head back under the stream of water, Sora moaned as the blonde continued to rub his cock in between his ass cheeks, every now and then slipping and sliding against his quivering entrance. "God." Roxas murmured as he let go of the brunette's lithe hips to place his left hand on the wall near his head, palm flat against the cool white tiles. "I need you to suck on my fingers okay?" The blonde asked as he placed his right hand in front of the other boy's mouth. Blinking dazed cerulean blue eyes at eerily matching ones, Sora nodded and began to tentatively licking the two digits that were offered. Making sure to coat the two fingers in enough saliva, the brunette sucked on the digits and rolled his tongue around them. Scrunching his face, Roxas pulled his fingers out of the other boy's eager mouth and trailed them down to his wet body, spreading the brunette's legs a little as he circled the quivering entrance.

Crashing his mouth against the brunette's lips once more, Roxas spared no time in slipping the first digit into the other teen's tight hole. Eyes widening in surprise and pain, Sora allowed the blonde to roam his mouth with his tongue and teeth, enjoying the pain spiked pleasure that the other boy brought. Pleased by the soft groans and gasps of the brunette, Roxas prodded the teenager's tight hole with his forefinger, adding the second digit to scissor along with the first in an attempt to stretch the brunette. Writhing from the blonde's ministrations, Sora broke away from the aggressive kiss to moan against the blonde's lips. "Ah, ah, oh god." Sora gasped as the blonde's exploring fingers brushed against his prostate, causing the brunette to swoon.

Chuckling darkly against the brunette's golden cheek, Roxas quickly removed his fingers and lined his cock up against the trembling boy's entrance. Whimpering at the loss of contact, Sora wriggled his ass against the blonde's cock, encouraging him to continue. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to look your pansy boyfriend in the eye." Roxas spat as he maliciously grinned down at the red faced brunette. Taken aback by the blonde's dirty talking, Sora could only nod in response as the other boy continued to tease him. "I wonder what he'll look like when you tell him you're not a virgin anymore." Roxas murmured as he ran a finger down the brunette's cheek, watching how the brunette shivered and reacted to his words."P-Please, Roxas!" Sora moaned, as he fisted his erection wildly, panting and gasping as he sought relief. Chuckling again, Roxas smirked as entered the brunette, hissing as his length sank into the quivering brunette's ass."Yes! Oh, yes!" Sora shouted as the blonde thrust his throbbing erection once again into the gasping brunette.

"What'll you tell your pretty boyfriend? That you enjoyed how your school's rival captain fucked you? That you liked it a lot more than any of the weak kisses he gives you? Tell me, Sora." Roxas taunted as he rolled his hips and thrust his length into the brunette repeatedly. "Oh my fucking god! Harder!" Sora screeched as he continued to fist his erection helplessly. Smirking at the response, Roxas complied with his lover's wishes, thrusting into the brunette with no abandon. Wailing, Sora tightened his legs even more so around the blonde's waist, nearly crying as the blonde rammed his length into his prostate with each and every thrust. "God, you're so fucking tight." Roxas snarled, the brunette's tightened ring of muscles clenched around his cock.

"Hey, have you seen Sora?" Riku asked a few of the basketball team members as he passed them in the long corridor, searching for his boyfriend. "No, sorry, ya!" Wakka responded, shrugging at the silver haired boy. Shaking his head in response, Tidus smiled and shrugged his shoulders too at the taller boy. "That's weird. Thanks anyways." Riku murmured sadly as he made his way to the gymnasium, hoping to find his boyfriend in the locker room or around the basketball court. Humming softly to himself, Riku opened the big doors to the court and searched the bleachers for his brunette boyfriend. Frowning, the silver haired boy turned to the locker room that still had it's lights on. "Oh, Sora." Riku breathed as he wandered over to the locker room, turning the knob only to find it locked.

"Shhh, Sora." Roxas whispered as he covered the brunette's mouth with a hand. Nodding, Sora licked the blonde's hand as he quieted himself. "Sora? You in there? The doors are locked but the light's still on. Sora?" Riku called, knocking on the door. His eyes widening, Sora looked to the blonde for an answer when he removed his hand from his mouth. "You can tell him if you want." Roxas said, staring blankly at the brunette as he slowed his thrusting down to a bare minimum. "Yeah, Riku. It's me. Just let me finish up here, I'll meet you at yours." Sora called back, surprised that his voice hadn't cracked under the pressure. Rewarding the brunette with a soft kiss, Roxas hastened his slow pace, eager to release himself deep inside the brunette."Okay, baby. See you later." Riku shouted through the door before leaving the gymnasium and heading to his place. "Good job." Roxas whispered before placing another chaste kiss against the writhing brunette's lips. Responding only with a deep groan, Sora closed his eyes as his orgasm neared, flinging his head back against the cool tiles.

"Oh my god!" Sora screeched as he came all over the blonde's chest and his own, shivering from the aftershocks of his orgasm. Furrowing his brow, Roxas growled as the brunette's ass clenched almost painfully around his cock, making it hard to reach his prostate. "God, let me cum, Sora." Roxas breathed as he fought to thrust into the still writhing brunette. Relaxed from his orgasm, Sora merely nodded in response as he tried to relax his muscles, loosening his ankles around the blonde's waist. "Fuck!" Roxas swore as he came, releasing his scorching seed into the loosened entrance of the brunette. Groaning at the unusual feeling, Sora wriggled on the blonde's wilting erection, in an attempt to encourage the blonde to pull out of his ass. "I got it. I got it." Roxas sighed as he lifted the brunette by his hips, off his cock and safely onto his feet on the shower's tiled floors.

"Ah!" Sora gasped as his legs gave way and he collapsed onto the floor, with the shower stream wetting his hair almost completely. "R-Roxas." Sora breathed, near exhausted as he grabbed onto the blonde's leg. "Oh! Shit. Got it." Roxas responded as he picked up the tired teenager, turning the shower off before leaving the wet cubicle. Snuggling into the blonde's steeled embrace, Sora sighed happily as he was walked out of the shower. Smirking at the brunette's obvious actions, Roxas dumped the boy onto the bench before his opened locker. "So we have a game in two days. You gonna come cheer for me?" The blonde teased as he looked down at the trembling brunette. Nodding shyly, Sora hid his red face from the taunting teenager. "Good." Roxas murmured before chuckling in response to the brunette.


End file.
